115 (song)
:For the element the song refers to, see Element 115. bOcXB_Kj0BE 115 is the death song for Der Riese. a song performed by Elena Siegman for the Call of Duty: Black Ops Nazi Zombie map, Kino der Toten. It was written by Kevin Sherwood. It is played after the player "uses" three meteor fragments scattered around the level. The first one is found in the starting room on the first floor next to the right staircase in a corner. It is sitting on a stand with a glass case over it. The second one is in the room between the alley and the theater, it's on shelf on a book case. The last one is in the dressing room near the MP5K and a window. It's sitting on the same type of stand as the first, but its glass case has fallen off. Lyrics No one can see me and I've lost all feeling '' ''and I know I won't die alone. I'll stop you from breathing and all your deceiving '' ''and this house is not my home. No More forgiveness No and the reason is I know I wont die alone. I have returned And everyone dies and everyone lies They're waiting for the second coming again Everyone tries to hold onto their lives When no one's alive Bring me 115 You stand for nothing and overlooked something I'll bring you down all on my own. I'm the end I can taste it I'll justify hatred I am the chosen one '' ''left hand of all that's sacred. No More forgiveness No I'll bring you death and pestilence I'll bring you down on my own I have returned and everything dies look to the skies To see the end of all creation again See with your eyes my army of flies When no one's alive Bring me 115 I've lost all form and unity Where has my life gone I'll bring you doom that you can see and bring you down to see you bleed. and everyone dies and everyone lies They're waiting for the second coming again Everyone tries to hold onto their lives When no one's alive Bring me 115 and everything dies look to the skies To see the end of all creation again See with your eyes my army of flies When no one's alive Bring me 115 and nobody cries when everyone dies '' ''and no one survives Bring me 115 Trivia *This song, like Lullaby For A Dead Man, is most likely sung (or referenced to be sung) from Samantha's perspective, but an older more zombified version. Another reason for this is that she says "I HAVE RETURNED" in a very demonic voice *This song seems to show that Samantha has the need for revenge. Proven by the fact that she follows the 4 players to a totally different place and time. Also when she states, "I know I won't die alone." *The beginning of the song was first heard as the death song in the fourth Call of Duty: World at War Nazi Zombies map, Der Riese. *The title "115" and the words "Bring me 115" are references to element 115, or Ununpentium from the Call of Duty: World at War zombies maps Der Riese and Shi No Numa. "Bring me 115" could also refer to how the Nazis wanted the 115 to create their weapons and equipment, most notably the Wunderwaffe and teleporters. *The lyrics seem to be that of an ongoing struggle between survivors and zombies *The lyrics "The left hand of everything sacred" hints that the zombies are demonic. *The lyrics could also suggest that Samantha is singing to the survivors, mainly, Edward Richtofen, "I'll bring you death and pestilence, I'll bring you down on my own." *The line "See with your eyes, my army of flies" seems to hint that Samantha is somehow controlling the zombies, and using them to gain revenge for her death, mainly from Edward Richtofen. *This song sounds like like two sides of Samantha are being sung. The softer voice is the less violent side that wants the survivors to avenge her and stop the zombies. The other side wants them to die, in particular Edward Richtofen. *Death and pestilence are two of the four horsemen of the apocalypse. *Even if the music is turned all the way down in the options, you can still hear this song. *This song is not on the wii version. *Oddly, the meteors work in the wii version. But instead of playing a song after it, a voice just says "Get ready for a surprise!" *"They're waiting for the second coming again" could be a reference to the fact that the 4 characters are returning after being gone for some 15-odd years and the zombies are waiting for them. *The line, "Everyone dies" could be a reference to Viktor Reznov's phrase, "Everybody dies, Mason." Category:Nazi Zombies Musical Easter Eggs Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Music